Lovers Paradise
by fanfictionwritter2013
Summary: What happens when Mizuki gets a job in Umeda fashion and models with number 1 model, Sano Izumi, but after the first Photo Shoot, how is she going to model with her new partner if he hates her? MizukiXSano
1. Chapter 1

For You in Full Bloom: Lovers Paradise

Hey guys, Mokamokona here with a new fanfiction, Lovers Paradise. I do not own this Manga so please pardon the foolishness. The characters belong to their respective owner.

Chapter 1: New Job

January 20th 2012

"Hello? Mr Umeda?" A voice asked as someone popped their head around the corner. "Yes? What is it Mami?" Umeda asked is PA. "Miss Mizuki Ashiya is here for her interview," The PA said standing at the door of the office. "Send her in," Umeda said whilst he cleaned his desk a bit. Then a girl with short black-brown hair with a knee length pink frilled dress with matching 2 inch heals stood that the entrance way. "Come in," Umeda said as he made a gesture to bring her in. "Take a seat. Would you like a drink?" He asked. "Just a tea thanks," Ashiya replied sheepishly. "Mami, a tea please," "Yes sir," Mami said as she left the room to take the lift to the floor below, the kitchen floor, to make a tea. "So you want to apply as a model Miss Ashiya?" Umeda asked as he looked at Ashiya's resume. "Yes sir, I love fashion but I'm not that good at designing and I don't have very good sewing skills, also throughout high school, all my friends said I should be a model," Ashiya said with pure confidence. "And you went to a school in America?" Umeda asked. "No, I went to St. Blossoms Academy. My family moved back to Japan during the holidays I was suppose to start my first year of High School," Ashiya said. "Here you go miss, do you have sugar?" Mami asked. "Yea, just one," Ashiya said before Mami put in one scoop of sugar. "I see, well you do have the body for it," Umeda said. Shocked by his remark, she pulled herself back a bit and covered her breasts with her arms. "Don't worry, I don't look at women like that, to be truthful, I'm gay," Umeda said. Surprised, Ashiya lowered her guard a bit. "Looking at you, I think you will be perfect," Umeda said. "Thank-you sir, I appreciate it," Ashiya said. Then she stood up, gave a polite bow and walked out of the office. "Mami, I would like you to show her to the model section and get her ready for the first photo shoot," Umeda said. Mami walked out, giving Ashiya a tour of the building then taking her to the modelling station and prepped her for a photo shoot. "This is Sano Izumi, our number 1 male model. He also did high jump back in his school days," Mami said as Ashiya stood there looking at a very hot male model having his photo taken. "You're lucky, first photo shoot, and you get to model with Sano-san," Mami said with fan girl eyes. As Ashiya changed into a short strapless crème dress with a frilled edge on the bottom and top. It was skin tight with small pink and blue flowers on the top lace. Accompanied by a pair of 4 inch white heals, Ashiya found it hard to walk. "I've never worn anything like this before," She complained to herself, or so she thought. "Get use to it, as a model, you'll have to wear clothes like this," A voice said behind her. Standing right behind her was no other than Sano Izumi. Standing there in ripped jeans and a half ripped shirt stood the number 1 model in Japan. "S-S-Sano Izumi," was all Ashiya could manage. Grabbing her arm, he dragged her to the set which was set up as a coffee shop now. "Now I want the two o you to sit down and make it look like a date," Akiha, the photographer said. With a cup of coffee at either end of the table with the two there made Ashiya blush because it felt like a real date. The two decided to chat to make it look realistic. "Now, I want Sano-san, to take Ashiya to the café wall and make it look like you are going to kiss Ashiya-san," Akiha said. Sano's lips where only about 5 centimetres away from Ashiya's. Ashiya, truing to suppress her blush, made her look constipated. "Sano, now I need you to kiss her," With Sano kissing Ashiya, her ace just lit up like Rudophs nose. Mami, in the backround watching just went full fangirl, like when her two favourite characters in an anime had a massive romatic make-out scene. "Sano, princess carry her," With Ashiya now in his arms, she realised that he hadn't let up on the kiss. _My first kiss, taken by Sano Izumi,_ She thought. Ashiya was in total bliss on the inside. "Alright, that wraps things up," Akiha said. As Ashiya was walking in the hall, someone grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall. Sano, now only a few centimetres away was staring intently into her eyes. "Why are you here? Why are you a model?" Sano asked. "I don't know you but you are a failure as a model, you let emotions interfere and the only reason why you where hired was because of your looks. You can't model to save your life. Here's some friendly advice, give up before you really ruin your life," Sano said. He sounded mad making Ashiya tear up a bit. Walking away, Ashiya felt so bad. "I must have made him mess up," Ashiya said before she sat on the ground clutching her knees and crying. "Whats wrong?" Asked a young guy around Ashiya's age. "My name is Shuchi Nakatsu, I am the sports model. I model all the sports clothes especially the soccer ones," Nakatsu said as he reached out a hand to help up Ashiya. "My name is Mizuki Ashiya, new model," Ashiya said trying to get out in between sobs. "Well, welcome to Umeda Clothinging," Nakatsu said with a smile.

~Lovers Paradise~

21st…

22nd…

23rd…

24th…

25th…

26th January 2012

"Sano-san, please wait up," Ashiya called out in the hallway, "What do you want? If we stay and chat, we will be late for the next session," Sano said in an annoyed tone. "Fine, then promise me you will meet me at the coffee shop right next door after the shoot," Ashiya said before running ahead. *sigh* _What a nuisance_ Sano thought. "Um are you sure this is right?" Ashiya asked walking out in a satin nightgown that only really covered her private areas. "As I thought, that looks perfect on you," Umeda said. As Sano walked in, he modelled a new range of men's bed wear while Ashiya modelled it for the women. The new scene background was set up to look like a modern bedroom. "Alright, I need the two of you to sit on the bed and look like you are a married couple," Akiha said. As the two did different poses, Ashiya was slowly getting use to photo's like these. "Now the last one, Ashiya, Sano, I need the two of you in an embrace lying on the bed," Akiha said. "And that's a wrap," Akiha said before pulling out a cigarette. As Ashiya changed and walked out, she went to the coffee shop where she was going to meet Sano. She waited and waited but he never showed. It started to rain but she didn't leave. Now saturated, Ashiya was beginning to give up hope. Sano, watching her the whole time from a work window started to feel bad. He walked down to where she was an pushed her against the wall again staring deeply into her eyes and passionately kissed her.

~Lovers Paradise~

Hey guys, thanks for reading. I loved Hana Kimi every since chapter one of the manga. I got even more addicted after I watched the live action drama. I hope you guys will look forward to chapter 2 and I hope you read my other fan fiction. I am currently writing one for Persona 3 and a Pandora Hearts and Black Cutler crossover, so I am going to be busy (well why not, I don't get homework) that's right, I am a high schooler. I hope you guys enjoy. Please Comment, Favourite and Follow I love you all 3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hottie paradise

Sano pushed her against the wall again staring deeply into her eyes and passionately kissed her. Ashiya was so surprised. She had only been working for the company for around a week and she already was creating a scandal relationship with the hottest model. Ashiya was overly confused more by the fact the Sano, was still kissing her. Now placing his hand on her check, he lifted his lips and asked, "Why? Why is it, when I kiss you, I feel so different from when I have kissed another model for a shoot or when I kissed my ex-girlfriends? We have only had two close shots where we had to kiss, the others have all been normal shoots," He said with a confused face but look so incredibly adorable. "Can I, kiss you one more time?" he asked. With a slight nod, Ashiya gave him permission. This time he pulled her into an embrace and kissed her. It was a long one. Without realising it, Sano was falling in love with Ashiya every time he was with her. He slid his arm down Ashiyas. Slid it across her back and he was about to pick her up in bridal stlye but another model by the name Nanba walked by them. "Don't swallow her now Sano," He said jokingly. Surprised, Sano let go with a hit of embarrassment. "Nanba-san, it's not like you can talk, you playboy. You do this with more girls than I could remember. You've been like this since high school," Sano said coldly. "Did you two go to school together?" Ashiya asked. "Yea, he was my dorm head, we both went to Osaka Gakuen," Sano said. "Let's go Ashiya," Sano said while pulling Ashiya away. "So he finally found someone he will truly love huh?" Nanba said to himself.

February…

March…

April 23rd Wednesday 2:20pm

"I'm late!" Ashiya screamed as she ran in the work hallways trying to get to her changing room on time. "SAFE!" she screamed as she burst into her room. She changed really fast and walked out. The back drop, Osaka High. Former students from Osaka and St. Blossoms where in the photo so that meant her. A lot of models that worked at the Umeda Fashion went to Osaka which surprised her. After the shoot, it got quite late. "Darn, it's already 9.30," Ashiya said as she walked out of the building. Walking along the busy evening streets, Ashiya took a shortcut into a dark alleyway. There a gang of 4 guys surrounded her. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" One asked. "She looks pretty hot if you asked me," the second one scoffed. The 3rd and 4th one grabbed her arms and prevented her from moving. The first one came in close, held her chin and kissed her. The third and fourth let go whilst the second one knocked her onto the floor, with the first one on top of her trying to rip her new top. Kicking and screaming hoping someone would come, Ashiya tried to fight her attackers even if it was no use. The other guys would keep shutting her up while the first guy was trying to take advantage of her. Then a mysterious 5th figure came in and kicked the first guy of Ashiya. Now topless and the only think cover her upper half was her bra but was suddenly covered by a jacket. The 5th guy suddenly mutlpiled to 6,7,8,9 then she suddenly saw who they were, Sano leading the newcomers with Tenonji-san, Nakatsu-san, Nanba-san and Himejima-san. Then she noticed that it was Sano's jacket covering her. Crying Ashiya stood up and hid behind her co workers that came to save her while Sano beat the crap out of the 4 attackers. Taking Ashiya home, the others stood outside her apartment for the night while Sano slept in the guest room just in case what happened earlier that evening happened again.

April 24th Thursday 9.00am

All 6 of them where already up and ready for the day. The group all decided to go to work together so they could prep for their 11 o'clock shoot.

11am

As they got into their positions, it went, Ashiya in the middle, Sano next to her with a bit of her hair in his mouth leaning close to her, Tennonji-san in the middle front kneeling with a grin facing the camera. Himejima was next to Tennonji also facing the camera but on the side of Ashiya holding one hand, Nakatsu kneeling in front of Sano looking at the camera holding Ashiya's other hand and Nanba-san was behind Himejima standing with his arm resting on Ashiya's shoulder. As they took all different shots and poses, it was already lunch by the time they finished. Starving, Ashiya changed and went to the 19th floor where they could get a bite to eat.

1 month later

Coming home from another hard day at work, Ashiya walked into her apartment greeted by her parents that had been away for ½ a year on a holiday travelling the world. "H-H-How was your trip?" Ashiya asked sheepishly. "Looks like you haven't died. I'm surprised," Her mother said. "What have you been doing?" Her dad asked. "I'm working as a model," Ashiya said in a scared voice. "What?!" her father yelled. Walking over, he started to beat her. "How dare you take up such a job? Just because your friends said you should you do? You're an ugly girl, how you're a model I don't know but you're ugly, disgusting," He shouted while he beat her up. Not relenting, he broke a bottle and beat her with that as well.

The next day

Ashiya walked into work with cuts and bruises. "Ashiya, what happened?" Sano asked as soon as he saw her. "My parents came home and they didn't like the fact that I was working as a model," Ashiya said as she held her left arm. Walking into the photo studio, Akiha ran over. "Dear Ashiya, what happened?! In this state, you can't model!" Akiha said as he had a look at the beaten up body. "Sano, take her home and look after her alright?" Akiha said dismissing the two. Outside of the studio, Sano spoke up. "I'm not taking you home. You are staying in my apartment, It has two rooms so you can stay there till you heal up but even then, I think you should stay," Sano said taking her to the 15th floor. Now the building has 20 floors, and is something like this:

20th: President and Vice Presidents office (Staff only)

19th: Dining Hall (Staff only)

18th: Photo Studio (Staff only)

17th: Studio building (staff only) (where they make the sets for the photos)

16th: Bath house (staff only) (half for girls, half for boys)

15th: Apartment rooms (staff only)

14th: Apartment rooms (staff only)

13th: Apartment rooms (staff only)

12th: Apartment rooms (staff only)

11th: Apartment rooms (staff only)

10th: Apartment rooms (staff only)

9th: Apartment rooms (staff only)

8th: Apartment rooms (staff only)

7th: Beauty Salon (Staff only)

6th: Fitting rooms (public + staff)

5th: Women's Lingerie (public + staff)

4th: Footwear (public + staff)

3rd: Menswear (public + staff)

2nd: Women's wear (public + staff)

1st: Main Lobby + checkouts (public + staff)

Sano's room was located on the 15th floor and he stayed there. "I'll go down to the lobby and see if I can find you a spare apartment. If not, you are staying with me," Sano said with a strict tone. He helped Ashiya into the spare room and went down into the lobby to see if he could find a spare room. When Ashiya woke up, she found Sano sitting on the side of the bed stroking her face. "There aren't any spare apartments. They are all taken up. Not surprised though, there are a lot of staff members," Sano said not really disappointed. "Sano, do you like me?" Ashiya asked.

~Lovers Paradise~

Kay, chapter 2 is now a wrap. Hope you enjoyed. Well, you know the drill, please like, follow, favourite, comment and whatever


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: I love you

"Sano, do you like me?" Ashiya asked. Surprised at this, Sano raked his fingers through his hair like what he does when he is usually confused. "I guess the cat's out of the bag," Sano said half surprised, half expecting that. "Ashiya, when I first met you, I hated you as a model, to be hoest, I didn't like you in general but when I kissed you for the first time, I felt something, something I have never felt before. Kissing you more and more for photo shoots, I kept feeling this sensation, it was like bliss to me. I started to not want to let you go. Mizuki, I love you," Sano said with a light shade of pink on his checks. "Sano, I, I, I don't know what to say, I love you to. During my high school years, St. Blossom girls were always talking about a high jumper named Sano Izumi who quite because of an injury. I always looked up to you and the more time I spent with you, I just fell more and more into love with you," Ashiya said. "Go out with me," Sano said kinda forcefully. "Of course, the day you would ask, I vowed to make it the day I got into a relationship with you, would be the day I found a boyfriend that didn't break up with me," Ashiya said. "Bold statement," Sano said with his face inches away and with hands either side of her head. In the next moment, they were kissing. Sano now holding her head so carefully he was afraid it would snap off with the slightest wrong move. When Sano brought his head up, all he could see was his new girlfriend, with the cutest embarrassed face with her face going a light shade of pink. Ashiya sat up, brought into an embrace, then fell onto the floor by them being unbalanced. Ashiya's top was high enough to see her stomach now, the stomach lining gone pink (true story, when you blush, the lining of your stomach also goes pink). Sano kissed the stomach and slowly brought his face in line with Ashiya's. Before they kissed again, Nanba walked in. "Sano, Shampoo," He said looking around till he saw Ashiya and Sano on the floor. "Sorry dude, I'll just leave," Nanba said walking into Sano's bathroom. In about 30 seconds, Nanba was walking out with a bottle of Kerestase shampoo given to him by a fan girl (I mean no way Sano would bother to pay for that expensive stuff). After Nanba ruined the romantic mood, Sano got up and pulled Ashiya's shirt down so her stomach wasn't visible. "Sorry, I didn't mean to force myself on you," Sano said walking out of the room, but before he could, Ashiya ran and closed the door. "You didn't force yourself on me, I would have rathered if Nanba didn't walk in," Ashiya said looking away with a face as red as cherry.

June…

July…

August

August 2nd 2012

"Hey, It's your birthday next month isn't it?" Sano asked Ashiya. The two had been going out close to four months. "Silly, not next month, this month, the 25th is my birthday," Mizuki said as she sat on Sano's lap in their living room being all cutesy with each other. "Wait isn't the 25th our four month anniversary of dating?" Sano asked. Mizuki giving Sano a nice big and cute smile nodded a yes.

3rd…

4th…

5th…

…

August 24th

"So tomorrow I'm taking you out to lunch and dinner," Sano said looking at his girlfriend. "Lunch is to celebrate 4 months, Dinner is for your birthday," Sano said as he walked into Ashiya's room. Still half asleep Ashiya gave out a feeble noise to let Sano know that she heard and rolled over and fell back asleep. Sano slipped into her bed next to her and kissed her on the forehead. Lying, facing each other, Sano and Mizuki exchanged smiles. Hand stroking Mizku's hair then her face, then his hand moved down her neck and down the centre of her cleavage and moved his hand to her waist, pulled her in tight and whispered in her ear, "I love you, but get up. Breakfast is ready," Then he jumped out of bed and put breakfast on the table. "Mizu-chan, get up or you're going to be late, you and I are making a special appearance in the store today," Sano said yelling into his girlfriend's bedroom. Mizuki pulled herself out of bed and shuffled along trying to wake up. When the two had eaten and changed into the clothes they wore when they first modelled, they went down into the main lobby where they would meet and greet some of the customers. As all the girls flocked over, some of the guys walked over to see what was happening. Then, two familiar faces for Mizuki entered the store. Taken by fear, they caught Ashiya's eyes before she could run. "So this is where you work huh, I didn't realise that they were so desperate for a female model that they would hire you," Her mother said. "Where have you been? Why haven't you come home?" Her father said angrily. "Dad, I'm 22, I am not a child. I have been staying at my boyfriends house," Ashiya said. "Ha, boyfriend? What a laugh," Her mother said. "Well, it's true, she has been staying with me," Sano said stepping in. "Well, don't come running home crying when you become pregnant," Her father said. "Unless you already are," her mother scoffed. "Not even close I mean, I'm still a virgin," She whispered to her parents which made them laugh even more. "Well, it would put a dint in her reputation if she had a child before she got married," Sano said. "So what? Actors do it all the time," Her mother said. "Yea, they're actors, not models. Female models have to stay a certain way for the shoots. I won't let her have a child until we are married," Sano said. "So you want to marry our daughter? I don't see a ring on her finger," her dad said. "Fine, if you want me to prove to you that I am 100% serious about your daughter," Sano started, he pulled her up onto the stage where they will be speaking later. Infront of a whole crowed walking in and out of the store and just curious shoppers who came to see what was happening, Sano got down on one knee, held Ashiya's hand and said, "This wasn't the way I had planned on doing this, but you know how much I love, value, treasure you, how I get jealous over every guy you talk to, you know all my strange habits and you know I go almost insane when we are apart. I don't want to feel that insane again…ever… and I always just want you by my side, so Mizuki Ashiya, will you do me the honour of becoming Mrs. Izumi Sano?" Izumi asked. Tears now streaming out of Mizuki's eyes (ruining all the hard work the make-up artist did), all Mizuki could do was shake her head for a yes because she just couldn't speak. In the pocket of his trousers, he brought out a ring and placed it on her ring finger. Feeling so rottenly beaten, Mizuki's parents walked out of the store. "I'm sorry I had to do it this way. I wanted to do it more romantically," Izumi whispered.

Next day~

August 25th

Izumi snuck into Mizuki's room and sat on the bed next to her. "Happy birthday my princess," Sano whispered into her ear making Mizuki sit straight up. Then coming in from behind, Sano hugged her and kissed her neck. "Happy Birthday," Izumi said again. "Come, get dressed, the whole work place is holding a meeting in the dining hall," Izumi said pulling Mizuki out of her bed. As the two went up to the 19th floor where Mizuki was greeted by the whole staff with a massive Happy Birthday. "Izumi-kun told us that you will be busy in the afternoon, so we are holding a party now," Umeda said the part went on, all presents were sent down to their room, and Izumi secretly swept Mizuki away back down to their room and changed. "Time for our lunch date," Izumi said with a smile as he walked into his girlfriends room while she was still half changing. Ready to go, Mizuki walked out in a cute pink dress with blue flowers at the bottom. With a matching hand bag and baby pink heals Mizuki was ready for her date. Sano walking out in a casual suit. Jeans and a White shirt with a tie. They walked all around the town laughing and having a good time. They stopped at a restaurant for lunch. After lunch, they went back to their apartment. That's when Mizuki could finally open her presents. First was Tennonji-kun's. It was a wooden bamboo sword (what a girl could use that for I don't know. He is only use to buying girls things for his fiancée). Then there was Itsuki Kujo, A bottle of rose scented body wash, Shotaro Kadoma, a new blouse from the company, Nakatsu got her a new pair of earings, Nanba bought her a bouquet of flowers, Kayashima got her a new pair of shoes, Noe got her a pair of kitty ears (I don't know. I just looked around my room and I saw kitty ears), Sekime got her a Card captor Sakura keychain (I don't know anymore) and Naoko got her a new rolax. Himejima gave her his cape he wore in high school (just because he's an idiot). Umeda got her a new outfit from the company, Akiha gave her all the pictures of her and Izumi, Julia sent her a card with $50 and Gilbert (her first love if you don't remember) sent her a card. Then it came to Izumi's present. A New Sequenced blue floor length dress that had a slit through on side. It had a matching pair of shoes and silver earrings and a necklace to match. "I had it tailor made for you," Izumi said taking the necklace and put it on. By the time all the presents had been opened, it was 5pm (well what do you expect? Opening all the presents and reading every single card?), Mizuki picked up the outfit and changed into. Walking out with her hair with the bottom half out and the top half in a pony tail and curled. Izumi escorted her to a 5 star restaurant for dinner. They sat and had a romantic time. It was close to midnight when they left and when they got back, Izumi took the shower first. Mizuki was putting all her presents to one side of the table while she was waiting for Izumi. Then he suddenly hugged her from the back, shirtless only with a pair of jeans in. He then undid the zipper at the back of her strapless dress which just fell to the ground, still embracing her, Izumi just kept on whispering how much he loved her. Kissing the back of her neck, Mizuki could feel the heat from his breath. Picking her up princess style, he carried her to his room.

~Lovers Paradise~

Hey guys that's it for chapter 3. I could have gone longer but I'm sleepy so I am going to pick this up at chapter 4. I may upload it to tomorrow. If not, next week. I promise. Anyway, I am also writing other fan fic so please look at my fanfics Love ya all 3

Mokamokona


End file.
